The purpose of this project is to utilize a large well established cohort to determine whether there is an association between immune abnormalities, silicone implants and connective tissue disorders. The frequency of autoantibodies in women who have breast implants and a connective tissue disease (CTD) as defined by ACR criteria will be determined. Control groups will include: 1) women with breast implants and CTD complaints who do not meet criteria; 2) women with breast implants with no CTD complaints; 3) women with breast implants with no CTD complaints that have capsular fibrosis; 4) women with CTD without breast implants; 5) women with CTD complaints but without breast implants; and 6) women with diabetes who take insulin injections without CTD complaints and without breast implants.